The base of compact fluorescent lamps generally comprises a hollow outer shell and a flange that is subsequently inserted into the hollow outer shell and sealed thereto. Receptacles for receiving a plurality of small fluorescent lamp tubes are provided at one side of the shell and socket connecting means, usually projecting from the flange, are provided at the opposite side. The internal space between the outer shell and the flange may or may not contain the ballast circuitry needed for operation. Originally, the outer shells of compact fluorescent lamps not having internal ballast circuitry were made of metal; however, such shells were susceptible to generating electric shocks. To reduce the electrical shocking problem the industry turned to making the hollow shell of a high temperature plastic material. More recently, lamp operating temperatures have increased due to the use of higher wattage lamps in multi-lamp fixtures. In certain case lamps were found to develop cracks in the plastic shell after extended operating time. This cracking has an adverse effect on the sealing (locking) of the flange to the shell, thereby increasing the possibility of electrical shock on lamp removal. Additionally, the plastic shells were found to change color after extended periods of use, this color change having an adverse effect on the light output, especially when the lamp was mounted in a confining fixture.